Gokudera first experience eating Takesushi
by bengalzcat80
Summary: pelanggaran HAM untuk Gokudera oleh Yamamoto! cuma gara2 sushi! 8059!


Ah.. ini pertama kalinya.. nulis ttg YamaGoku! Fufufu~

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman makan sushi (berakhir dengan mual2) hahaha.. enjoy! N' please review!!

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn character!

Jam istirahat di SMP Namimori, seperti biasa Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera menikmati makan siang mereka di atas atap gedung sekolah. Mereka memilih tempat itu karena sepi dan lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol hal-hal yang berbau mafia. Tsuna mengeluarkan bentou berisi makanan buatan ibunya, sementara Yamamoto membuka bentou yang agak besar, sedangkan Gokudera hanya memakan roti yang ia beli tadi pagi.

"huaa.. kau makan sebanyak itu Yamamoto?"

"hemm.. begitulah.. aku butuh energy setelah kegiatan club baseball tadi pagi. Tapi nampaknya ayahku terlalu berlebihan, kalian mau? Ambilah.."

"eeh? Benar tidak apa2…" Tanya Tsuna ragu.

Yamamoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tsuna mengambil 1-3 macam sushi yang ada di bentou Yamamoto, sementara Gokudera dengan cuek memakan rotinya tanpa menghiraukan sedikit pun apa isi bentou Yamamoto.

"kau tidak mengambil Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto ramah.

"tidak." Jawab Gokudera pendek sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"….cobalah sedikit.. kau pasti suka!" Yamamoto sedikit memaksa. Ia menyorongkan bentounya ke arah Gokudera, tapi Gokudera malah memandang sengit ke arah Yamamoto.

"aku bilang tidak. Jangan memaksaku!" bentak Gokudera seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"..Gokudera, kau mau kemana???" Tanya Tsuna bingung melihat Gokudera bangun dan bersiap pergi.

"maaf Juudaime, aku akan menunggumu dibawah.. aku tidak nafsu makan.. gara2 orang ini.." kata Gokudera dingin.

Yamamoto yang mendengar ucapan dingin Gokudera merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Gokudera, ia hanya ingin Gokudera merasakan sushi buatan ayahnya. Dalam otaknya terbersit sebuah ide. Pokoknya Gokudera harus merasakan sushi terenak buatan ayahnya.

Sementara itu Gokudera segera berlari ke kamar mandi, masuk ke dalam suatu bilik. Terdengar suara seperti orang muntah2 dari dalam situ. Gokudera teringat sushi buatan bianchi yang membuatnya tak berdaya berhari-hari akibat makan sushi tersebut. Ia sempat berharap tadi Yamamoto tidak menyodorkan sekotak sushi di bawah hidungnya, karena paling tidak roti yang ia barusan makan tidak akan keluar dengan percuma sekarang.

Sepulang sekolah Yamamoto segera menemui ayahnya di dapur. Ia memohon ayahnya membuatkan sushi untuk lidah pemula yang super special. Ayahnya bertanya kenapa ia tiba2 meminta seperti itu, tapi Yamamoto hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Ayah yamamoto segera membuatkan permintaan anak semata wayangnya.

Yamamoto berjalan menuju ke rumah Gokudera, ditangannya ada sekotak kecil sushi special buatan ayahnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Gokudera,Yamamoto segera menekan bel di samping pintu.

"ting tong"

"mau apa kau kemari" Tanya Gokudera dingin. Ia membuka pintu sedikit tapi masih membiarkan ada rantai yang menahan pintu tersebut.

"ah.. aku membawakan sushi.. ehm, kupikir kau harus mencobanya.. dengar.. ayahku membuatkan yang khusus pemula.. nah.. ini.." Kata Yamamoto sambil menyorongkan bentou kecil ke arah pintu Gokudera. Gokudera memandang Yamamoto tak percaya kemudian ia menutup pintu di depan wajah Yamamoto.

"aku tidak suka sushi. Jangan paksa aku untuk memakannya! Pulang sana!!!"

"tapi.. aku hanya ingin kau mencobanya.. sekali saja.. lagipula.. kan aneh bila kau orang jepang tapi tidak suka sushi.."

"itu urusanku! Pulang sana!" Bentak Gokudera kasar seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya agar Yamamoto tidak memaksa masuk.

Yamamoto hanya tertegun menatap pintu rumah Gokudera yang terkunci. Tapi kemudian ia tidak berniat untuk pergi, ia malah duduk di depan pintu sambil berharap Gokudera akan membukakan pintu untuknya nanti.

Sementara itu Gokudera melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, memasak makanan instan, membaca buku2 science-fiction, dan mendengarkan musik keras2. Mulutnya terasa pahit, ia ingin merokok, tapi ia sadar bahwa rokoknya habis. Ia melongok ke jendela kamarnya, ternyata hujan deras. Ia menunda niatnya untuk membeli rokok, ia tidak terlalu suka kebasahan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Hujan pun berhenti. Gokudera kemudian bersiap untuk ke supermarkert 24 jam yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu depannya dan kemudian ia memaki2.

"MAU APA KAU! KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA DISINI YAKYU BAKA!!!! AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU PULANG DARI TADI KAN?!"

"hemm.. tadi hujan.. "

"sekarang sudah tidak hujan. Sekarang pulang ke rumahmu sendiri!"

"tidak."

"apa?!"

"sampai kau mau mengicipi sushi buatan ayahku.."

Gokudera merasa ia ingin meledakan kepala orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia benar2 kesal sampai2 ia lupa ia ingin beli rokok.

"aku bilang pulang sekarang!" perintah Gokudera sambil mendorong tubuh Yamamoto.

"ayolah Gokudera… hanya 1 gigitan saja.. aku benar2 penasaran, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak suka sushi.."

"aku bilang aku tidak mau! Terserah kau akan menunggu sampai kapan.." ujar Gokudera sambil akan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Namun tiba2 Yamamoto menyambar pinggang Gokudera dan memanggulnya.

"APA2AN INI!!! LEPASKAN AKU YAKYU BAKA!!!!! LEPASKAN AKU!!!! LEPASKAN AKU FUCKING BASEBALL-NUT!!!!!!" Gokudera meronta2 sambil menyumpah2.

"Blam" pintu rumah Gokudera tertutup dengan suara keras akibat ditendang Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menjatuhkan Gokudera ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu, Gokudera memandang marah Yamamoto dan bersiap untuk meledakan orang itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat merogoh bajunya dan mengambil dinamit, Yamamoto menarik tangannya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, sehingga mau tidak mau Gokudera terbangun dari sofa. Setelah ia menarik Gokudera, Yamamoto menghempaskan tubuh Gokudera hingga menghantam tembok pembatas dapur.

"Ugh.." erang Gokudera, saat tubuhnya menghantam dinding dapur yang keras.

Yamamoto kemudian menahan kedua tangan Gokudera supaya tidak melawan.

"mau apa kau!" Tanya Gokudera panic, ia tidak menyangka Yamamoto akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Yamamoto tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Gokudera, ia hanya memandangi Gokudera dengan tatapan dingin. Gokudera merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, walaupun ia tidak pernah takut dengan apapun, baru kali Ini ia merasa ketakutan. Mata cokelat yang biasanya hangat dan bersahabat berganti menjadi mata yang dingin dan menusuk.

"aku akan memaksamu untuk memakan sushi.." bisik Yamamoto seraya tersenyum dingin.

Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan tengkuk Gokudera, ia takut. Mungkin pelecehan seksual oleh pria lain ia sudah sering terima , apalagi saat ia mabuk, tapi.. saat ini.. seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai orang idiot dan bukan tipe2 penyerang melakukan ini semua kepadanya.

"ka..kau..ber..canda.." kata Gokudera tergagap. saat ini ia lebih ngeri untuk makan sushi daripada ia harus dihujani ciuman sesama pria.

"kau yang memaksaku Gokudera.."

"…."

Yamamoto kemudian memindahkan kedua tangan Gokudera sehingga kedua tangan Gokudera berada di puncak kepalanya sendiri, dan dengan satu tangan ia menjaga agar tangan2 tersebut tidak memberontak atau mengambil dinamit.

"ma..mau..a..apa..kau.." Tanya Gokudera lagi, ia benar2 ketakutan sekarang. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yamamoto sedingin dan sekasar ini.

Yamamoto tidak menjawab, ia membuka bentou berisi sushi dan mengambil dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kemudian ia menyorongkan sushi tersebut ke mulut Gokudera.

"makan" perintah Yamamoto.

Gokudera mengeleng2kan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ingatan buruk tentang sushi buatan bianchi kembali berkelebatan di kepalanya. Mual dan ingin muntah. Tapi ia juga tidak berani untuk menolak Yamamoto, entah kenapa aura orang itu sangat penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Yamamoto kemudian memasukan sushi kemulutnya dan memaksa mulut Gokudera membuka. Gokudera mencoba melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa. Rahangnya serasa ditekan dengan kekuatan yang amat sangat kuat.

"A..AARGH" erang Gokudera saat tangan Yamamoto memaksa rahangnya membuka.

Ketika ada celah sedikit Yamamoto memasukan sushi yang sudah ada di mulutnya ke mulut Gokudera. Gokudera terkejut saat Yamamoto melakukan hal ini, ia benar2 tidak menyangka si yakyu baka benar2 memaksanya. Gokudera sudah yakin ia akan muntah2 dan kemudian pingsan saat sushi itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya… tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Semua baik2 saja. Gokudera mengunyah sushi tersebut dengan pelan2, merasakan tekstur ikan dan nasi yang menjadi satu. Tidak ada rasa aneh, perutnya tidak menolak, tidak ada rasa pusing maupun ingin pingsan lagi.

Yamamoto kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit, ia penasaran dengan reaksi Gokudera yang memakan sushi buatan ayahnya. Pipi Gokudera agak bersemu kemerahan tapi ia mengunyah sampai habis.

Yamamoto melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Gokudera, kemudian ia nyegir bahagia. Merasa berhasil membuat Gokudera makan sushi buatan ayahnya.

"nah. Enakkan?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"..ya.." jawab Gokudera pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hatinya memang setuju bahwa rasa sushi buatan ayah Yamamoto memang enak, tapi… kenapa.. kenapa..orang itu menciumnya! Secara tidak langsung!!!!!

"baguslah, besok kau kalau ingin makan sushi mampirlah ke rumahku.."

Yamamoto bersiap meninggalkan Gokudera, tapi tiba2 Gokudera merosot di dinding. Dengan panic Yamamoto segera menghampiri Gokudera.

"ada apa?" Tanya Yamamoto panic.

Gokudera hanya menggeleng2 lemah. Ia masih merasa shock akibat perbuatan Yamamoto. Ia mendorong Yamamoto supaya menjauh tapi yang ada Yamamoto malah memeluknya dengan lembut.

"maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu seperti itu.. " kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Gokudera terasa panas, sekarang rasa shocknya sudah digantikan dengan rasa kesal. Ia benar2 marah, pertama berani2nya ia memaksa masuk ke rumahnya, kedua, ia menyuapkan sushi dengan mulutnya, ketiga ia berani2nya memeluk dan menghiburnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gokudera mendorong Yamamoto.

Yamamoto kaget dan terjengkang akibat dorongan Gokudera yang sekuat tenaga.

"hei! Aku sudah minta maaf!"

"a..aku.. benar2..marah! keluar sekarang!"

"jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?" ledek Yamamoto sambil nyengir geli.

Gokudera merasa pipinya makin membara, ia meraih vas di meja kecil dekat mereka dan melemparkan ke arah Yamamoto. Tapi karena Yamamoto adalah pemain baseball, maka dengan mudah ia menangkap vas bunga yang dilempar Gokudera.

"KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Gokudera marah.

Yamamoto tidak menunggu 1 detik lagi, ia segera kabur dari rumah Gokudera. Ia berlari sambil melindungi kepalanya karena saat ia berlari Gokudera melemparkan apa saja yang bisa ia sambar saat itu.

TAMAT

NB: Jadi Yamamoto berhasil membuat Gokudera menyukai sushi buatan ayahnya dan ia juga mendapatkan bonus merasakan bibir lembut Gokudera!

Hahaha.. Yamamoto is bad boy!!!!!!! XP Poor for Gokyun~ hahahaha..

*evil laugh*

**Dibom Gokudera**

Please review~ review! m(_ _)m


End file.
